Froschkönig
by CiraArana
Summary: Hermione findet ihren Prinzen.


A/N: Eine kleine Geschichte, die ich mal vor einiger Zeit geschrieben habe, als ich nachts nicht schlafen konnte. Habe sie beim aufräumen des Computer wieder entdeckt. Mir hat sie viel Spaß gemacht. Hoffentlich macht sie euch auch Spaß!

Einige kurze Worte noch: ich übersetze grundsätzlich keine Eigennemane. Hermione heißt Hermione und nicht Hermine (Shakespeares Hermione hat auch keiner umgetauft).

* * *

_**Froschkönig**_

Hermione Granger ging langsam den langen Korridor hinunter. Die flachen Absätze ihrer Schuhe klickten leise auf dem steinernen Boden und ihr langer Schulumhang raschelte bei jedem Schritt. Die an den Wänden hängenden Fackeln zischten schwach. Sie tauchten den Korridor in schwaches, rötlich-goldenes Licht.

Die kleine, schwarz gewandete Gestalt wanderte den Korridor hinab, stieg drei Stufen hinauf, die zum Glück auch wirklich Stufen waren und keine getarnten Falltüren, und betrat einen anderen Gang. Dieser war kürzer und heller, da an beiden Enden große Fenster Sonnenlicht hinein ließen. Zwischen den Fenstern auf der rechten Seite standen zwei Rüstungen Wache an einer Tür, ihnen gegenüber hing ein riesiges Gemälde einer winterlichen Landschaft. Ein weißer Hase hoppelte durch den Schnee.

Hermione betrachtete das Gemälde mit großen Augen, doch der Hase war in seinem Bau verschwunden. Sie blinzelte und wollte weiter gehen, als ein leises Scharren sie zusammen fahren ließ. Blitzschnell wirbelte sie herum – und starrte die Rüstung an, die grüßend einen eisernen Handschuh gehoben hatte.

Als ob sie den Blick der jungen Hexe spürte, klapperte die Rüstung mit ihrem Visier.

Hermione schluckte schwer. „H-hallo", flüsterte sie schüchtern.

Das Visier klapperte erneut, und der Helm drehte sich quietschend, als Hermione vorüber ging.

Am Ende des Ganges befand sich eine weitere Treppe, die in ein tieferes Stockwerk führte. Hermione blickte zurück, nickte, und stieg dann vorsichtig die Stufen hinab. Man wusste nie, ob nicht mal eine von ihnen entschied, nicht da zu sein. Doch die Stufen waren alle dort, wo sie sein sollten, auch wenn zwei wie Kanarienvögel zwitscherten, als Hermione auf sie trat.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, schaute Hermione sich orientierend um. Ja, hier kannte sie sich wieder gut aus. Das war der zweite Stock mit Professor Binns Klassenraum. Sie lächelte zufrieden. Bald würde sie sich in Hogwarts so gut auskennen wie eine Zweitklässlerin. Das war wichtig. Sie würde nie zu spät zum Unterricht kommen und außerdem nicht mehr so als Neuling auffallen. Bald würde sie soviel wissen wie jedes Zaubererkind!

Hermione schlenderte den Korridor entlang, den Kopf nach rechts und links drehend um die Gemälde sehen zu können. Die Porträts lächelten oder winkten ihr zu und ein kleiner Hund machte Männchen, als das Mädchen stehen blieb, um ihn zu bewundern. Hermione lachte leise, lobte den Hund, der mit dem Schwanz wedelte, und ging weiter.

Als kurz darauf ein Geist aus der Wand glitt, schreckte sie nur leicht zusammen. Der Geist, eine junge Frau, wünschte ihr höflich einen guten Tag und schwebte weiter. Hermione erwiderte ihren Gruß mit einem Nicken. Nach zwei Wochen in Hogwarts gewöhnte sie sich langsam an die Geister.

Aber nie, war Hermione sich sicher, würde sie aufhören können, zu staunen. Eine Schule für Magie! Und sie, Hermione Granger, war hier Schülerin! Sie war eine Hexe und lernte hier das zaubern. Zaubern! Etwas, das sie bislang nur aus dem Märchen gekannt hatte! Und sie fühlte sich auch wie in einem Märchen. Wie eine Prinzessin im Märchen.

Nein, eigentlich keine Prinzessin, denn die zauberten nicht. Und sie war ja auch eine Hexe. Nur waren die Hexen im Märchen eigentlich immer hässlich und böse und verwandelten Leute in Frösche. Hermione dachte an Professor McGonagall, die Lehrerin für Verwandlung. Sie war sich sicher, dass Professor McGonagall Menschen in Frösche verwandeln konnte. Aber sie war nicht böse, nur streng.

Mit einem plötzlichen Grinsen dachte Hermione, dass eine strenge Hexe aus Rache bestimmt oft hässlich gemacht wurde in den Geschichten. Man musste nur daran denken, wie Ron geschimpft hatte über die Hausaufgaben! Und das waren nur Hausaufgaben gewesen und niemand war in einen Frosch verwandelt worden.

Hermione kicherte leise bei dem Gedanken an Ron, den Professor McGonagall zur Strafe in einen Frosch verwandelte und hüpfte den Gang hinunter.

Leise vor sich hin summend überlegte sie, wie viele der bösen Hexen und Zauberer aus dem Märchen wohl wirklich böse waren. Sicher gab es böse Zauberer. Du-weißt-schon-wer war einer gewesen, und alle sagten, dass die Slytherins allesamt böse waren. Aber was war mit den Hexen und Zauberern im Märchen? Die alte Frau aus Rapunzel? Der Zauberer aus dem Gestiefelten Kater? Waren die böse oder nur böse gemacht worden?

Und wer war das Rumpelstilzchen? Ein Kobold vielleicht?

Hermione runzelte die Stirn. Das war wirklich eine interessante Frage. Ob es dazu wohl Bücher gäbe? Die Wahrnehmung magischer Wesen bei den Muggeln, oder so etwas? Sie beschloss, in der Bibliothek nachzusehen.

Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr sagte ihr, dass sie noch ein wenig Zeit hatte bis zum Abendessen. Sie würde jetzt gleich gehen. Aber erst nachdem sie sich die Hände gewaschen hatte!

Mit gerümpfter Nase betrachtete sie ihre Hände. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie staubig die bei ihrem Erkundungsgang geworden waren! Nein, erst Hände waschen. Sie konnte doch die Bibliotheksbücher nicht mit schmutzigen Händen anfassen! Energisch steuerte Hermione das nächste Mädchenklo an.

Die waren ein weiterer Anlass zu staunen. Noch nie hatte Hermione solche Toiletten gesehen wie die in Hogwarts: mit hohen Decken, manche sogar mit Deckengewölben, erhellt von Fackeln, in den ungewöhnlichsten Farben, und immer sauber! Das war wirklich Magie, dachte sie als sie sich die Hände an dem flauschigen, rosa Handtuch abtrocknete. Das nach der Benutzung sofort mit einem leisen „Huff" verschwand. Hermione blinzelte und trat zurück.

Eine Bewegung in dem Schatten unter dem Waschbecken erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Vorsichtig bückte sie sich und späte in das dunkel. Die gelben Augen einer großen, grau-grünen Kröte blinzelten sie an. Die Verwunderung darüber, dass eine Kröte durchs Mädchenklo kroch verschwand als Hermione das Tier erkannte.

„Trevor!" rief sie aus und langte nach der Kröte. „Was machst du denn hier? Neville sucht dich schon überall!"

„Kronk", erwiderte Trevor trübselig.

Hermione bückte sich unter das Waschbecken und packte die Kröte mit beiden Händen. Sie ekelte sich schon lange nicht mehr vor Trevor. Er sah zwar nicht hübsch aus, aber er war gar nicht schleimig und glitschig. Und Neville hing wirklich an ihm.

„So", sagte Hermione, als sie Trevor zu fassen bekommen hatte, „jetzt bring ich dich zurück. Wie bist du bloß hierher gekommen? Das ist ein Mädchenklo!"

„Kronk", sagte Trevor und ließ es resigniert über sich ergehen, dass man ihn aus seinem Versteck entfernte.

Hermione, immer noch halb unter dem Waschbecken hockend, beäugte das Tier in ihren Händen. War es normal, das Kröten „kronk" machten anstatt „quack"? Oder machten nur magische Kröten „kronk"? Sie zuckte die Schultern und krabbelte unter dem Waschbecken hervor.

„Hm, wenn ich dich zum Gryffindor Turm bringen will sollte ich mich beeilen. Ich wollte vor dem Abendessen noch mal in die Bibliothek."

„Kronk."

Als Hermione sich aufrichtete, erhaschte sie ihr Bild im Spiegel und blieb still stehen. Sie sah eine kleine Gestalt in schwarz, mit einer Wolke braunen Haares, die mit beiden Händen eine große Kröte gegen die Brust presste. Ihr fielen die Märchen wieder ein und sie starrte auf Trevor im Spiegel. Wurden Prinzen eigentlich nur in Frösche verwandelt oder auch in Kröten?

Ein plötzlicher Impuls ließ sie Trevor auf Augenhöhe anheben um ihm in die gelben Augen zu sehen.

„Sag mal, bist du vielleicht ein verwandelter Prinz?"

Trevor blinzelte.

„Naja, bei den Muggeln gibt es Geschichten, dass böse Hexen Prinzen in Frösche verwandeln. Und wenn man die küsst, verwandeln sie sich zurück", erklärte sie, und kam sich dann ein wenig dumm vor. Schließlich waren Märchen nur Märchen, und nicht wahr. Dennoch … Magie gab es auch. Es gab Hexen und Zauberer und Kobolde und Zaubertränke und … warum nicht auch verwandelte Prinzen?

Sie biss sich zweifelnd auf die Unterlippe und betrachtete Trevor. Ein bisschen eklig war es schon, eine Kröte zu küssen, oder? Er fraß schließlich Fliegen und so … Dann atmete sie tief ein und nickte entschlossen. Ein Versuch war es wert! Sie schloss die Augen, spitze die Lippen, und drückte einen Kuss auf Trevors breites Maul.

„Kronk!"

Trevors lauter Protest erschreckte Hermione. Sie quietschte. Trevor zappelte und entwand sich ihrem Griff. Mit einem Klatsch landete er auf dem Boden, kronkte leise, und sprang schnell in Richtung Tür.

Hermione blinzelte, dann erwachte sie aus ihrer Überraschung. Ein plötzlicher Schauder überlief sie, und sie rieb sich schnell mit dem Ärmel über die Lippen. Die hopsende Kröte war doch kein Prinz. Hermione wirbelte zum Waschbecken herum und wusch sich den Mund aus. Sie hatte eine Kröte geküsst! Iih! Auch wenn es Nevilles Haustier war …

Hermione wirbelte herum und schaute sich hektisch nach der Kröte um. Neville! Er suchte Trevor! Sie hatte ihm sein Haustier zurück bringen wollen! Doch wo war Trevor hin?

Ein schneller Rundblick durch das Klo – Schatten unter den Waschbecken, Nischen hinter den Klos – versicherte ihr, dass Trevor nicht mehr im Mädchenklo war. War er rausgehüpft? Hermione blickte zur Tür. Sie stand einen Spalt breit offen. Wie hatte Trevor die aufbekommen?

Hermione hastete aus dem Toilettenraum in den Gang und blickte sich suchen um.

„Trevor? Trevor, wo steckst du?"

Sie lief ein paar Schritte in die eine Richtung. Keine Spur von Trevor. Konnte er so schnell davon gehüpft sein? Sie wandte sich um und lief in die andere Richtung. Auch nichts. Der gang war verlassen.

„Trevor?"

„Kronk."

Hermione rannte weiter und entdeckte die Kröte schließlich am Kopf einer Treppe. Die Treppe führte auf die Galerie, von der aus man die Große Treppe erreichte, die in die Eingangshalle führte. Wie war Trevor so schnell da rauf gekommen?

„Trevor, warte!"

Trevor blickte für einen Moment auf die kleine Hexe hinunter, dann sprang er schnell die restlichen Stufen hoch und kroch in die Galerie. Angekommen, dreht er sich um.

„Kronk", sagte er.

Hermione, am Fuß der Treppe, öffnete den Mund um dem Tier zu befehlen, stehen zu bleiben. Da hörte sie plötzlich Schritte. Jemand ging die Galerie entlang, jemand, der es sehr eilig hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund blieb Hermione reglos stehen. Unbewusst hielt sie die Luft an.

Die Schritte waren jetzt ganz nah. Hermione sah den Schatten desjenigen, der da kam. Sie holte Luft zu einem Warnruf. Trevor hockte genau im Weg der heraneilenden Person, mitten auf der Galerie.

Trevor hopste zur Seite.

Jählings trat die Person aus den Schatten in Hermione Blickfeld. Sie keuchte leise.

Durch die großen, bunten Fenster fiel farbiges Sonnenlicht in die Galerie. Goldene und smaragdgrüne Strahlen umspielten die hohe Gestalt, ließen dunklen Umhang und Haar aufleuchten, umspielten seinen Körper. Für einen Moment war er eingehüllt in Licht, die goldenen Strahlen legten sich wie ein Ring um seinen Kopf.

Ein leises Rauschen, dann war er vorbei und die Vision verschwand. Hermione atmete aus.

Eine Sekunde später hastete sie die Treppe hoch und platzte in die Galerie. Eine schnelle Drehung nach links ließ sie die Galerie überblicken. Sich am Geländer festklammernd um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren, sah sie ihm hinterher. Er eilte die Galerie so schnell entlang, dass sein schwarzer Umhang hinter ihm flatterte.

Als er durch eine Tür am Ende der Galerie verschwunden war, sackte sie zusammen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Dann blickte sie die stillsitzende Kröte an.

„W-was … Ich … Er sah aus wie ein Engel", stammelte sie, aufgewühlt.

„Kronk", meinte Trevor.

„Aber … aber … _Der _ist ganz bestimmt kein Engel!" Hermione schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Das lag am Licht."

„Kronk", sagte Trevor.

Hermione bückte sich und sah die Kröte streng an. „Und was sollte das jetzt? Erst weglaufen und dann hocken bleiben, als ob …" Sie verstummte und starrte die Kröte an. Konnte das sein? Trevor starrte zurück. „Als ob ich das sehen sollte?" hauchte sie.

„Kronk", bestätigte Trevor.

Langsam schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist jetzt alles zu verrückt. Du bist kein verzauberter Prinz und er ist kein Engel und …" Sie stockte, schnappte nach Luft.

„Kronk", sagte Trevor. Er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„W-was?" murmelte sie schwach. In ihrem Kopf wirbelten die Gedanken umher, und doch war einer von ihnen ganz klar. Klar und leuchtend, wie das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel.

Hermione stand langsam auf und dreht sich um, starrte ungläubig auf die geschlossene Tür, hinter der er verschwunden war. Das konnte nicht sein!

Doch ihr sechster Sinn, der magischer Sinn der sie als Hexe von den Muggeln unterschied und dem sie seit sie ein kleines Kind war ebenso vertraute wie den anderen fünf nicht-magischen Sinnen, sagte ihr eindeutig, dass es so war. Dass es so kommen würde.

„Mein … Prinz?"

„Kronk", bestätigte Trevor vergnügt.


End file.
